Rivalry Rundown
by Javelin 693
Summary: The epidemic street racing in Redview County draws to an end. As racers are rushing towards the end of the line whlist being chased by several RCPD units, the endgame draws close as well. Will they end the rivalry once and for all or be forever caught in an endless cycle of rivalry. (One Shot of how NFS Rivals was suppose to be. Also this is my first fic.)


**Hello, everyone. Javelin 693 here. I am new to this Fanfiction community and this is my first story about Need For Speed Rivals and my insight of cars that should be implemented in the game.** **That, and also making a suggestion of what you all think. And also publishing this story to entertain every readers who read. That is, if i did my job entertain you guys.** **With that being said, let's not waste time and hope you all like the story that i wrote.** **Enjoy.** **Disclaimer:EA had the right to own Need For Speed:Rivals.** **Aston Martin, Bugatti, Dodge, Ferrari, Ford, Hennessey, Koenigsegg, Lamborghini, Mercedes Benz, Nissan and Pagani belongs to respective car makers.** **LB Performance body kit is also something that I don't own.** **Well, one thing i own is the livery I put on the cars.**

It was a breezy day at Beaver Camp, Red view County's summer camp. The skies are clear from clouds. Birds chirping in the forest and also the forest stood tall onto the ground to shade the campers from sweating and feel hot from the warm sun.

Unfortunately for the campers, their Chief told them otherwise.

A group of campers (consists of 13 boys that are between 9 to 12 years old, 9 girls from 10 to 11 years and also a beaver. Wait, what's a beaver doing there? Ehh. Nevermind. After all, it's called Beaver Camp for a reason) are upset for this suggestion from the chief which is about hiking in the woods. Then a boy, with brown hair and blue eyes raised his hand and say, "Chief, i know that we need to go outside and all but come on, this is the 4th time of the day that we go out to the woods."

"Yeah."Said another boy next to him that had the same brown hair but with his eyes the same color as his hair. "We're tired to walk around those woods. 'Sides, it's so hard to just walk off from that forest without fainting a little."

The chief sighed before saying anything. "It's called exercising with nature boys." The chief said with a cheerful tone. "It's no fun if no one does that. It's not that bad children. Besides, if we love nature, then nature love us back."

'Says the guy who used to be in a U.S. Marine.' Thought the blue-eyed boy.

"Come on kids. How bad can it be?" Said the chief in a calm tone with a smirk.

Then, a girl with a long black hair with purple eyes raised his hand. "Um. How about making us hiking for 6 hours straight. What're you gonna say about that?" Said the girl. Not caring if she gets yelled at.

"Oh come on. In this forest, i can guarantee you kids that i am very certain that nothing happens to you. Especially this camp." Said the chief, beaming proudly. " 'Cause of course I'll bet on you kids that if anything happens to this camp we're standing on right now, i will call off this hiking immediately."

As soon as he said it, the chief and the campers, including the beaver heard something roaring in these very woods they are standing in. To be precise, a roaring from a loud car from the distance. Accompanied by the sounds everyone can recognize. Which is a police siren. The sound gets closer and closer to them and they are about to go inside their cabins (without the chiefs notice) when they also heard a 'boom' sound from the oncoming sound. What happened next had the campers and the chief as well as the beaver running for their lives.

It was an enforcer Lexus LFA rolling over several times as it's parts flying around from the hypercar. The silver Lamborghini Veneno passed the campers by while the Police Lexus roll over, going straight to the chief.

"Oh, i really wished i didn't say that." And he really wished he didn't. But as the Lexus was about to squish him like a cockroach, he was pushed over by the blue-eyed boy, saving his life. Thus, the Lexus rolls straight to his office, the cabins and a... teddy bear? Luckily, the teddy bear almost got squashed by the wrecked hypercar.

" **MR MIDGETS!!!"** Said the girl with a messy blonde hair with green eyes while running to her beloved stuffed bear.

"Man that was close." The chief said, before passing out from almost got squashed.

'For an ex-U.S. Marine, you sure are a wuss. Even my dad won't pass out from that.' Thought the blue-eyed boy, complimenting and comparing the ex-marine camper chief and his father.

His attention was turned once more to the open road as more speeding cars passing by in the forest due to the loud sounds the cars make, the boy takes a good look of the cars which consists of a grey-colored Ferrarri LaFerrari, a Blue Renault Sport R.S 01 with a Knight on a horse livery, a black carbon-fibred Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, an orange Nissan GT-R with an LB Performance bodykit, a Black Koenigsegg One:1 with a blue werewolf howling under the moon that looked like a cheese livery wrap, a silver Pagani Zonda Cinque with a Black stripes, an orange McLaren P1, which is Zephyr, a green-colored Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat with the same body kit the GT-R has and finally, the painted Italian flag Lamborghini Gallardo Super Trofeo Race Car being chased several police cars mostly Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat's, a Lamborghini Aventador 2014, Ford Shelby 350R's, a Koenigsegg Agera RS, the Mercedes Benz AMG GT-S and the one and only Aston Martin Vulcan.

As soon as the cars passed by, he then turned his attention back to his chief, who, of course is still passed out from intense shock and suspense.

'Well, at least we get to stay in our ca...' he then turned around to see the cabin, only to his sigh of defeat, the cabins were destroyed. In fact, all of them.

"Oh, that's right. They're smashed to bits." He said. Finally passed out in exhaustion next to his chief. Since he has no place to rest now that it has been smashed to pieces thanks to the intense crash by the police Lexus.

Meanwhile when they are about to hit the highway, the grey Ferrari released a Stun Mine, hitting one of the cops before it was hit by an EMP shot from the Vulcan and T-Boning the Ferrari, causing it to roll over a couple of times while it's parts are torn off from the crash.

" _Dispatch, one suspect has been apprehended. Continuing pursuit of other remaining racers."_ The officer in the Vulcan said on his radio as he saw his rear view mirror that several Charger and Shelby police cars surrounding the Ferrari.

" _Copy, Bravo unit 3. Continue on apprehending the remaining suspects over."_ The policewoman in the radio replied.

The Agera RS sped past the other police cars as well as the Vulcan. It was going in to lock-on to the blue Renault with an EMP when suddenly it's interface is distorted with a distorted display, reading Systems Jammed.

"Great. Systems jammed. So much for calling air support." Said one of the officer which he had the same luck as other police cars which are under effect of a Jammer coming from the Renault.

However, his wish had come true as a helicopter sped past all of the car ahead of them. Including the Veneno.

 _"All units be advised we are setting a spike on the road! Watch for it!" The pilot said so on the_ loud _speaker._ As the helicopter dropped the spike on the road behind the mountain to avoid racers from seeing it, the Veneno steered onto the other part of the road to avoid driving over the spike that will render any cars undriveble.

 _"All remaining units, pursue the Silver Veneno. Don't let him out of your sight."_ Said the Vulcan policeman.

As the orange P1 was busy side slamming the Shelby, the Sesto was being pinned in between by the other two Shelby's and back out. And out of nowhere the spike that was dropped by the helicopter not 6 seconds ago popped out. With such luck and narrow timing the P1 narrowly avoided from driving over the spike except the Sesto which it's view was obstructed by the P1, failing to realised where the spike strip would be, driving over it and popping it's tires causing it to spin out of control.

As the Elemento spun out of control, two Shelbys that pinned the said car tried to avoid from colliding into the Lamborghini but failed and crashed into it anyway. The same goes to other police cars that are unfortunate enough to be inside the crash as well as the Zonda and the GT-R. But the Renault has the worst result from the crash as the Charger had it's front landed to it's roof, causing it to topple over as if it was slipped after drove over a banana peel.

With that, the crash chain reaction began like consecutive lightning strikes, spreading from car to car in slow motion. The One:1, the Gallardo was about to be the part in the chain reaction as well when they saw the LB Challenger drifting in a field of rolling and toppled cars. The two cars did the same as to avoid from colliding into other cars and then sped away with no dents.

"Sweet baby corns." Said the Vulcan driver as he saw bunch of cars rolling and toppled over.

"Nope." After that one word he pressed the brake pedal hard to avoid to be involved in the crash.

Except for the AMG GT-S, the Aventador and the Agera RS which are doing the same thing the racers are doing, sliding past the debris of pieces of parts that flew off from the police and the racers cars without even a single scratch, continuing on to pursue and apprehend the last remaining vehicles that are still racing.

The policeman stepped out of the car in horror and rushed to one of the wrecked police cars before radioed into headquarters.

"DISPATCH! WE NEED PARAMEDICS ON SCENE INTO THE TUNNEL. ALL UNITS INVOLVED IN T.C. REQUESTING MORE OFFICERS ON SCENE TO THREE REMAINING UNITS IN PURSUIT NOW!" He yelled in suspense and anger to the radio. He can now use his radio, thanks for the Renault that was now a chunk of smashed metal and also deactivating the Jammer. Fearing one of his friends and other officers possibly killed in the crash, he goes ahead and check one of the car, the officer thought he was dead. But as he was about to cry and mourn the death of his friend, he went back from unconscious land.

Then, the officer saw the policeman driving the Vulcan, thinking of something.

"Were you about to cry sir?" asked him.

Then the Vulcan driver said, while wiping his face "No, i don't."

"Sure." he replied back. Giving a smirk.

'You lucky you was hurt. Or else imma whoop that face of yours.' thought the Vulcan policeman.

As the five remaining racers dashing towards to the finish line at the town, they saw the helicopter passing by to drop another spike accompanied by roadblocks made out of Ford Explorers and Porsche Cayenne.

The racers then form up a line formation. The Veneno was on front, the Challenger was between the P1 and the One:1 and the Gallardo was behind the Swedish hypercar.

"What the hell?" Muttered the helicopter pilot as he didn't realize what the racers form up for.

The Veneno then used it's turbo to charge to the gap of the roadblock. As it gains a lot of speed boost, every milliseconds it gets closer and closer to the roadblock. And when it reaches the gap of the roadblock...

* **BOOM*** The Veneno let out a Shockwave that causes the roadblock to be pushed back by the violent blast power, making way for the cars behind the Veneno to pass.

 _"Dispatch, suspect has broken through the roadblock. Repeat, suspect has gone through. Still on them."_ Said the pilot.

At the roadblock, policemens are rushing to their heavy vehicle units, checking if they are okay.

"Uhhh... no wonder VRT can't take Zephyr down." Said the injured policeman.

"He's okay, guys!" Said the young police man in about his late 20's.

As policemen are helping the injured, three police cars that avoided the chain reaction sped past the roadblock. The three cars then slammed their nitrous in hoping to catch up and intercept the racers before this chase is over.

As the five cars are speeding to an empty road, racing towards the finish line to end the rivalry between both sides, as soon as they pass the bridge, they sped pass a long-haired girl in a kimono with blue eyes on the side of the open road. The girl stood with one hand to her mouth while witnessing the five speedmonsters drifting away from her sight of the corner. The sounds of the cars grow distantly from her before it was no longer to be heard.

"So that is what street racers around here look like. Impressive art they have work on. I hope they will not meet a foul fate as the other racers." She commented in japanese, amazed by the livery of the racers, especially the Koenigsegg's Werewolf howling under the 'cheese-like' Moon livery that was consider as an art. As well as wishing the tragedy that happened to the racers after news about RCPD and VRT using excessive force would not happen to them.

As she was about to mind her own business, she heard police sirens accompanied by loud roaring of a speed machine headed to her way. Then the speeding police cars are in view.

"Hmm?" She said while tilting her head as the three police cars does the drift as the racers do while passing her. The three cars then disappeared from her view before the sound as well.

"Perhaps that is what the cause Redview County Police groups would have the reason to cause unintentional injury to racers." She said, again in japanese, before walking on the side of an empty road while police cars pass her by.

The racers are speeding to the town faster than they ever expected. Some police vehicles dropped spikes in order to stop them, but the Veneno had it's Shockwave recharged, thus knocking back the deployed spike strips. Then, the P1 activated it's ESF ( aka. Electro Static Field, which can protect the car from EMP and Stun Mines and also deals double damage, or in this case, fry every systems and mechanical parts when colliding with other cars.) and hit the cruiser, causing it's engine to gave out sparks before it gave out a 'boom', severely damaging the engine.

As they are closer to the finish line, suddenly, the Italian flagged Gallardo gave out a large boom to the engine as well as sparks coming out of all around the car before it drifted to a wall, making a tumbling barrel roll while it's wing, front bumper and the wheels came off from the car.

It came from the Agera RS which it hit it's breaks, giving the AMG GT-S to take the shot as the Agera recharges it's shot.

The GT-S had it's target locked to the Black Koenigsegg One:1 when suddenly the said car does the 180 degree turn and faces itself straight to the Mercedes in reverse.

In slow motion, the AMG was about to fire the charge to the One:1 when the Koenigsegg activated it's ESF, engulfing the car as the charges slowly corsing through the model in an electrical energy that act as a countermeasure against the EMP charge. And as the AMG shot the charge to the One:1, sparks slowly buzzing away, indicating that the static barrier had stop the EMP from short circuiting the car.

And now, it's the Koenigsegg One's turn to fire an EMP charge to the AMG. With that, time then sped up to fast pace after it shot it's charge to the GT-S, causing it to lose control and collide to the side of the Agera RS, causing it to crash into a building with it's hood and front bumper came off and accidentally T-Boned the Aventador as well, causing it to roll over into a chunk of broken metal. Then the three cars are not behind them anymore.

With that, they can finish this Grand Tour Challenge once and for all. The racers are very determined to end this catastrophical conflict and end the rivalry forever and anon. They drift at the right at the T-junction that leads to town. They saw it, they saw the finish line in the map interface. This is it, the moment they have been waiting for. The time of conflict draws near to the end. The aftermath is soon into view and the past enemies they face are soon to be nowhere to be seen on the rear view mirror.

This is the end of the line.

This is the end of the adventure.

 **This is it. The Endgame.** The cars drew closer and closer to the finish line, they are about to reach to it. They are about to win the battle. They are about to win it all.

But what happens next is beyond a tragedy.

Suddenly after passing a curved steep road, came into view are Aston Martin One-77, two Hennessey Venom GT's, an Undercover Bugatti Veyron Super Sport 2014 and five Shelbys (3 of them are 350R's and 2 of them are GT500 Super Snakes).

The five cars tried to slow down, but there is no more room to slow down. So, they will have to embrace the impact.

With that, the sound of breaking glass accompanied by a loud metal thud repeatedly was heard in the background.

As ambulance sirens heard from the distance drawing near to the crash scene, the news helicopter floats above the crash site. The scene consists of Shelbys and a toppled Aston Martin One-77 with their engines smoking out and the pieces fell off all over the road and severely damaged.

 _"We are bringing to you live, on your local news at 12."_ Said the female reporter. _"Police have been involved in a high speed crash just two minutes ago. A wanted street racer known as Zephyr was also involved as well. The whereabouts of the other three cars are unknown, but police are issuing an amber alert for a Silver Lamborghini Veneno, a Green, modified Dodge Challenger and a Black Koenigsegg One with a wolfman howling under a moon that looked like a cheese painting. Paramedics are rushing to the crash site as we speak, but from this point of view, it's hard to picture that anyone to survive a wreck like that."_ (Zephyr's POV)

You are asleep.

I am awake.

I am unshackled. Free.

I am the life you are too scared to live.

Everyone can say speed can steal your life, but if you aren't speeding, then you aren't living.

Because with speed inside your spirits, long as you hold them deep inside you, you will run free, for the rest of your life.

And thus, better keep running, for as long as you can.

(End of Zephyr's POV)

The orange P1 was smoking, with it's retractable spoiler sparking. And the design damages with scratches and dents all over. Sirens of police and ambulances can be heard from the distance, on their way to the crash site.

Regardless of the McLaren P1's condition, the hypercar restarted it's engine.

Then, the car roared in succession, revving it's engine as it was about to make a run for it.

With that, the tire screeching and the monstrous P1 purring from the distance was heard.

 **OMG. It took me 6 hours straight for me to finish this. Now that i am tired, i will think of something else. Maybe Battlefield based or my favourite anime Hayate No Gotoku. Speaking of that, the girl in a kimono was no one but Isumi Saginomiya who got lost in the streets of Redview County for some reason. I'll tell that how Isumi got lost for another time. But right now, i need some ideas on my next** fic.

 **So, how did it go? Please review and rate to let me know.** **This is Javelin 693, signing off.**


End file.
